Heat
by Moon Ecstasy
Summary: Ron's life has come crashing down around his ears and his coping mechanism is the same as most: get sloshed. But then this gorgeous girl with violet eyes and a Cheshire grin walks into the bar...  Warning: There be slash and smex ahead.


**06/06/12**: Due to the crack-down we seem to be having on explicitness I've edited all my MA rated stories down to M. Which was actually only two so meh. I'll let everyone know when I've set up a site or blog or something where I can put my more... detailed versions.

A/N: This is unedited as of yet. Well, I edited it a bit, but it's 1:12 am and I know I won't catch anything else when I'm this tired.

.o.

_In endings there are new beginnings_ ~ _proverb_

.o.

_I'm so sorry, Ron_-

His head felt like it was still ringing from the words.

_So sorry-_

As if an apology would make the words easier to come to terms with; as if they would make things better; as if, with those few spoken words, she hadn't brought his world crashing to pieces with the ease of dropping glass.

_I know you'll understand eventually-_

Understand what? That their four years together had been a sham? That she didn't love him? But no, she had assured him that she did love him. It was apparently for his own good that she was doing this.

Well sod that.

Sod all of it.

And it was that mentality that had him here, now, in Muggle London during some great big street party, getting arse-holed. "Stupid, Merlin-cursed know-it-all, like bloody hell is this any good for me," he slurred as he downed his fourth shot of tequila and went back to his fifth double rum and coke. The liquors that the muggles had weren't as delicious as say, Odin's, but the stronger ones pack just as much of a punch – minus the fire belching.

Shit-face drunk on that stool may have been a state that he would have sunk further into for the rest of the night had _she_ not walked in. There were a lot of odd people parting this night, and Ron had had more men flirt with him than he knew what to do with before those in this particular bar realized that he wanted to be left the fuck alone. However she was a breath of fresh air in this rowdy sea of insanity.

And she was drop-dead gorgeous. Long chestnut brown hair braided down just past her smooth buttocks; vivid blue eyes that looked almost violet; an airy summer dress that wafted around her slight, yet well-built frame; four inch heels that made her look taller than she was; everything about her was beautiful.

In the moment he laid eyes on her he came to a decision. Fuck Hermione. He wasn't depressed. He refused to be. Right here was a gorgeous girl and he was going to fuck her senseless.

"Hello, luv," he said, bringing his glass up in a salute. The girl looked at him, raking her eyes along his body in a very predatory manner, and then she grinned a Cheshire grin.

"Buy me a drink and I might let you get away with calling me love, Sexy," she said in a rich, husky voice that seemed made for bedroom talk. Ron swallowed at the look in her eyes and ordered up.

.o.

"Merlin, yor pretty," he mumbled as the equally sloshed girl peered up at him, violet eyes – for there was simply no way those eyes were any colour than honest-to-magic purple – framed by chestnut bangs. "No pretty is wrong, yor g-gorgeous. L-like your tempting me to sin..." he trailed off into a keening moan when...

"Merlin," he gasped ... while she worked his pants down.

"Commando, eh? That's good, I like my boy's to be daring," She said in that husky voice she had ... before standing unsteadily in her heels and dragging him towards the bed. He barely managed to kick off his pants before she was pushing him onto the bed, causing him to giggle as the world swam in brilliant multicolour hues. She kicked off her own heels and followed him onto the bed.

There was much shuffling and giggling and moaning in bliss as they drunkenly got into the position that she obviously wanted. Even as wasted as they were, Ron could tell that this was a girl who liked to be in charge in bed, it spoke quietly to a need he hadn't even realized was there. He wanted to be dominated. He wanted to be taken ... It thrilled him.

...

The girl began to pull her dress up and over her head, causing her chestnut braid to swing and exposing her oddly muscled and flat chest. "You look delicious Sexy," she whispered, but Ron didn't even register. He was beyond all thought. "You're nothing but a puddle of need right now, aint'cha. And I bet you don't even realize what it is you need so much."

"Please," Ron managed, tears spilling out of his eyes; he needed something he had no name for.

"With pleasure, Sexy," she said, her husky voice going even deeper.

...

They both drifted off to sleep like that. Ron had never felt so satiated since he had first discovered sex.

.0.

When the morning came Ron woke to a shifting beside him. He blearily opened his eyes and blinked at the guy curled up next to him. He had a brief, fleeting moment where he thought he should be angry – furious even – that this guy had made him think he was a girl, got him drunk, than had his wicked way with poor intoxicated Ron. It was a moment that didn't last though. He felt amazingly perceptive despite the outrageously painful headache he had.

The first problem with portraying the chestnut boy as the villain was that he had been sloshed long before 'she' came along. Second was that he had started the flirting and he had also been the one to nix the exchanging of names and basic information... like genders. Though, to be fair, the guy had made one very realistic and hot woman. And come to think of it, hadn't his response to 'her' query about taking their flirting to more private locals been 'anyway you want me, dahling.'

Not that he had meant, 'please fuck my brains out...'

Oh hell, what it came down to was that he wasn't at all disgusted with this situation now that he was sober – albeit horrifically hung-over – and call him a liar if the idea of doing it again didn't stir his blood. Considering he had grown up with magic as a part of his everyday life, this had been the most magical experience he had ever had.

A mumble from beside him made him look down at the smaller guy beside him. The chestnut had curled up into his side. Ron nearly laughed. Despite the way this guy had so completely dominated him in bed he didn't seem to act it outside of sex. Though Ron figured he should wait until he got to know the other better before he made such opinions.

And right on the heels of that thought was the realization that he did indeed want more. He wanted to get to know this cross-dressing stranger more. He wanted the other's name, his job, his history and he wanted to tell his own history too.

And he wanted to be fucked again. He wanted to be made love to.

_I know you'll understand eventually the reason why I'm doing this..._

He did understand now. He understood it perfectly. Hermione had figured it out somehow, as she figured out all things eventually. She had figured it out before he had even realized it. And she had broken things off with him, not because she didn't love him, but because she knew, as he knew, as Harry knew, as everyone that had gone through the war knew: life is too fleeting to go for only what you think you want, instead of what you really want.

He smiled.

"Well, you look happy," came a husky voice beside him. He turned to meet with stunningly violet eyes.

"I suspect if I try to move from this bed, I will be rather unhappy, but at this moment yes I am. I am at peace with several things that I wasn't before this meeting.

"A meeting he calls it," muttered the chestnut, "Dude, I fucked you're brains out, call it what it is: fucking-A-plus-hotter-than-hell sex." The look in those violet eyes made Ron squirm ever-so-slightly, his cock twitching at the promise in them.

Ron blushed vividly, knowing that it was clashing with his hair but he managed to whisper, "Yes, bloody fantastic, mind-blowing even." The chestnut was smirking in a knowing way and moving closer. It was odd that even though he was taller than the chestnut, he felt like the other was much bigger at that moment; all-encompassing. Then they were kissing. They were kissing and dear Merlin it was so bloody hot.

The chestnut broke free and began trailing kisses down his neck. It made Ron start to lose focus, so he quickly blurted out, "Ron! My name's Ronald Weasley."

For a moment the other didn't reply, too busy sucking at a spot on Ron's neck that felt like it was directly attached to his lower half. Then he pulled back and ran a thumb over the spot, making Ron twitch. "Very good, I was thinking I'd keep you in bed all day until you told me your name. I think I still might do that, my sexy Ron," he grinned that crazy smirking grin again, "The name's Duo Maxwell, I run, I hide, but I never tell a lie."

Ron smiled and Duo pounced. Slowly he was worked into a puddle of want again, and then Duo shifted his hips to get better access and fire twisted up his spine from his arse making Ron yelp in pain rather than lust.

"Whoops," Duo laughed nervously, "maybe I better get you into a nice hot bath first."

Ron groaned.

.0.

A few weeks later – after much more mind-blowing sex and a terrifying experience of meeting Duo's protective 'brother' Heero, when the man walked in on them mid-orgasm – Ron finally made his way back home with one Duo Maxwell in tow.

Only to get tackled by a frantic Hermione and Harry. Hermione was babbling on and on about how sorry she was, and that she really should have explained it better, and a break-up was no reason to vanish without a lick of contact especially after the war that they had just barely survived... she would have gone on but Harry interrupted to ask Ron to introduce his friend.

Thus Duo met Harry and Hermione

And when Ron later demanded that Hermione tell him how she had known he was gay, when even he hadn't a clue, considering he was usually attracted to females, Hermione had stared at him agog.

"I assure you Ron, it was just as much a surprise to me, though I'd hazard a guess that you are probably bi-sexual or something like that. I merely knew that you wanted, deep down, to be dominated and that was not something I could do for you," then she grinned fondly, "I'm actually pleased you found someone so quick."

Harry had merely shrugged and said to Duo in a very normal tone "You'll of course keep him happy, right mate?"

Duo had grinned his Cheshire grin and winked at Ron; eyes filled with so much heat.

.0.

A/N: This is the most smutty thing I've ever written and I'm not sure if it's even allowed on this site (though I have read some far smuttier ones here) however, I was dying to spice up the HP/GW archive with something not revolving around Harry... much as I love the boy.

So... what do you all think?


End file.
